Dying To Join
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: A boy gets reborn into KHR with his past memories mostly intact. Hitoshi decides he is going to join Tsuna's family long before his new body can even talk. Will he keep the world as he knew it or will he change things, for the better or worse. OC -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note! Heyo. I've decided that I want to start a KHR story (obviously) so here I am. Like with all of my other stories, I am giving that my updating schedule will be really erratic and weird. Sorry, I'm a procrastinator and I like to sleep. I haven't finished KHR and Hitoshi is a new character of mine so this will probably really bumpy and awkward for a little bit. Stick with it though, maybe you'll like it?**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR as you could probably guess. I just own/am responsible for Hitoshi and his not yet discovered personality.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Hitoshi Taketomo was born on February 23 to Kiaha and Haruka Taketomo. He was a small baby, born a month premature.

His mother, Kiaha, was a loving and kind woman with white blonde hair and green eyes. Haruka, his father, was a strong businessman with light brown hair and gray eyes. The Taketomo family was quiet well-off and was easily an upper class family.

Hitoshi was a quiet baby, and for good reason. It just so happened that this was not the first time Hitoshi had been born. Hitoshi had lived a previous life in America as an average anime fan who never really put much thought to what would happen after death.

The first few months of Hitoshi's life were spent giving his body infant body time to adjust to housing a teenagers mind. When Hitoshi was 4 months old, he finally accepted that he was reincarnated and began to observe his surroundings more.

When Hitoshi was 6 months, he spoke his first word to his mother. Over the two months he had noticed the woman was speaking both Italian and Japanese, though she tended to speak to him in Italian and the household staff in Japanese. Hitoshi had practiced saying syllables whenever he was alone and he knew the perfect word to say to thank his mother who had done everything for him.

* * *

"Maman!"

* * *

After he had spoken his first word, there came his second and his third and his fourth. Hitoshi was speaking broken sentences at 8 months, much to his mother's surprise. Since Hitoshi had a more advanced brain, he didn't take as long as most infants do to speak.

When he was 9 months old, he took his first step before falling into his mother's legs. At 11 months, Hitoshi was stumbling his way around the house, blabbering in Italian and Japanese to anyone who would listen.

On Hitoshi's first birthday, his father came home from his 6 month business trip to see his son walking and talking. His father gifted him little trinkets from all of the places he'd been in his absence and his mother gave him as many toys as she and the staff could fit into the trunk of their car.

From age 1 to 5 Hitoshi spent his time learning how to speak Japanese and Italian more fluently. When he turned 3, he asked his mother to teach him how to read and write simple kanji.

At age 5, Hitoshi knew that he had somehow ended up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Everyone around him told him they were in Namimori and to be careful of a certain Skylark whenever he went outside. Hitoshi was in denial for a few months, until his mother took him to the market where he saw a young Tuna-fish next to his mother.

Kindergarten began at age 6 and Hitoshi stayed away from the other children. He was a very small child who preferred to sit in the back of the classroom away from his fellow children and take in his surroundings.

When Hitoshi was 7, the month before he began going to Namimori Elementary, Kiaha died in a car accident. Hitoshi had been planning on joining into cannon as soon as the first arc began, so imagine his surprise when during the three hours he spent sobbing in grief over his mother he used his flames for the first time.

About two hours into his grieving, Hitoshi felt a pull as he was imagining his mother standing before him one last time. When he looked up, kneeling in front of him was a transparent vision of his mother. She wiped his tears and whispered four words that Hitoshi swears he can still hear echoing whenever he starts to break down.

* * *

"I love you, Shi-kun."

* * *

As she disappears, Hitoshi recognizes the vision as Mist flames from all those years ago. He begins practicing creating illusions and signs up for Aikido classes at age 7.

He goes to Nami Elementary for 6 years, staying in the shadows. He sees Tsunayoshi Sawada around sometimes, being bullied or laughed at. Hitoshi wants to stick up for him, but he knows that Tsuna must go through this difficult time in order to become stronger when his Famiglia needs him.

By the time Hitoshi is 10 he is fluent in Japanese, Italian, English, and French. English and French being from his past life. When he is 11, his father is in a plane crash and is in critical condition for several hours.

When Hitoshi is informed, he rushes into his room in despair. His emotions once again rise, but rather than another illusion Hitoshi instead is filled with strength as he reaches out and punches his bed frame. The sudden boost of strength causes his bed frame to break as his hands are momentarily covered in flames.

He can never summon Mist flames in his practice and he recognizes the short flash of flames. They were Sun flames. Hitoshi remembers Katekyo Hitman Reborn quiet well, so he accepts that he will most likely not be able use his Sun flames until the TYL arc begins.

Though he never tries to use them, sometimes when his emotions are high his Sun flames spike and he breaks whatever he was holding. His father returns home for two years while recovering from his plane crash and leaves on Hitoshi's 13th birthday. In April, Hitoshi finally moves into Nami Middle and prepares himself for the beginning of the Daily Life arc.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note! What'd you think? This chapter is sort of in a drabble format but I promise, none of the rest of the story will be! Leave me some reviews and I'll continue to write.**_

 _ **JTOYN**_


	2. And So It Begins

_**Author's Note! Thanks so much everyone! Your review and favorites were the best thing in the world to wake up to, they gave me a want to write more!**_

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **Guest:** **Hitoshi has been practicing his Mist Flames since he was 7 and his mother died. He doesn't know how to use his Sun Flames very well so he has decided to wait until the rest of the Guardians can use their flames, the reason for this will come up in a later arc. Also yeah he has Misty-Sun flames, his Sun flames won't be as strong as his Mist flames because his Mist flames are his main ones.**

 **Lili:** **He won't be "buddy,buddy" with the other Guardians right away, he also won't be meeting Tsuna and Reborn first. You'll just have to read this chapter to find out what I mean!**

 **NotSoSlimSh4dy:** **Thanks! I honestly prefer male OCs for KHR and I can't find many so I thought, why not make one? Hitoshi won't be staying away from canon, his reasons for wanting to be connected will be explained soon enough though.**

 **Thelirdofgames:** **Thanks for reading then! It really helps me out when people tell me honestly what they think of my characters and what they're doing. Even though you don't like these sort of stories, maybe you'll like this one?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR, only the characters you've never heard of. (Please don't sue me)**

* * *

 _3RD P.O.V._

A young boy is walking down the streets of Namimori towards Namimori Middle. He is 5 feet tall (152.4 cm) with white blonde hair and silver-grey eyes. His hair is spiky in the back and his bangs come down between his eyes before parting. He is lightly tanned and is wearing the Nami Middle uniform with a pair of headphones on.

* * *

 _Hitoshi's P.O.V._

 _'I hope today is the beginning of the first arc, watching Tsuna get bullied is getting harder.'_

I walk down the streets of Namimori towards the Nami Middle. I weave in and out of crowds of people, the only sound coming from my headphones.

Paramore's song Ignorance is playing loudly in my ears as I continue on my way to school.

When I can see the baseball field in the distance, I pause my music and move my headphones into my bag. It's half an hour before school starts and I can see people milling around. In the field, Takeshi is practicing baseball.

I walk towards the field as I notice his hits getting harder and the balls going farther. When I am 10 feet away from the fence, a ball comes flying towards me. I stick out my hand and catch it easily, jogging over to where a panting Takeshi has run to the fence.

"Hey, nice hit!" I say, tossing the baseball over the fence and into his hands.

"Thanks! Sorry for almost hitting you." Takeshi grins, his fake smile not reaching his eyes.

"It's fine, but shouldn't you be getting to the school?" I ask, looking down at my watch.

Takeshi's eyes widen as he looks towards the school. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late again!"

He waves at me before running off towards his equipment.

 _'Should I tell him he's still got twenty minutes? Nah.'_

I shrug and start to walk in the direction of the school. In front of me, I see Ryohei jogging in place, looking around at the students.

"Join my EXTREME boxing club!" He yells at some random boy.

"N-no thank you, Sasagawa-sempai!" The boy stutters before running away.

I silently glide behind him as he continues yelling about how EXTREME his boxing club is.

I walk closer to the school where I can see an irritated Hibari stalking towards a group of yelling students with their uniforms on wrong. He looks towards me and his narrowed eyes take in my uniform clad body before he nods slightly and storms over to the group.

"For wearing the uniform wrong and disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death." He says, readying his tonfas as he stands behind the group.

The group of boys scream and scatter as Hibari takes them down one by one.

I walk past the maiming silently, ignoring all of the terrified students. I walk to the gate where I can see Kyoko and Hana standing and talking.

Mochida is hovering around behind Kyoko as usual. I silently walk towards them, preparing myself for their surprise.

"Excuse me," I say quietly, looking up at them.

"Huh?" Hana looks down at me.

"Could you move over a bit? I can't get through." I blink up at her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko exclaims, looking at me. "I didn't mean to block the entrance!"

"It's okay Sasagawa-chan." I smile lightly at her.

Mochida sneers down at me. "Just go around."

I look up at him blankly, "I would, Mochida-sempai, but there is a large group of students standing near that side and I do not want to be crushed."

All three turn their heads towards the large group of students who are looking at Kyoko with hearts in their eyes.

"That's creepy." Hana deapans, looking back at me.

"Mmm," I nod "that's why I was hoping to just get past you three rather than have to go near them."

"Sure." Hana steps in the school grounds a bit more. "Go ahead..."

"Taketomo Hitoshi." I bow slightly before gliding past her, my footstep silent. "Pleased to meet you."

"Kurokawa Hana." She says, nodding at me. "Likewise."

"Say, Kurokawa-chan." I say lightly, looking at her. "Do you think you could help me get rid of that crowd over there? I don't like the way they're looking at Sasagawa-chan. It's not right."

She looks over at the crowd of staring boys and nods to me. "Okay, how."

"Well, I think they are scared of you." I explain. "If you go over there and tell them to leave they probably will."

"Hmm." She hums, spinning around and stalking over towards the group.

She says a few words and the boys eyes widen before they all stumble backwards and run away. She turns back towards me and walks back, a slight grin on her face.

"How did you know they were afraid of me?" She asks when she's once again in front of me.

"In class when you sit next to Sasagawa-chan they all turn away with frightened expressions." I tell her, scratching my cheek.

She nods at me. "Well, thanks."

"No problem. Good-bye Mochida-sempai, Sasagawa-chan, Kurokawa-chan." I wave and spin on my heel towards the school.

"Bye." Hana says, turning to face Kyoko.

"Bye, Taketomo-kun!"

I walked towards the school smiling slightly to myself. When I was about 15 steps away from them I heard a voice yelling. I spun around quickly to see Tsuna in only his underwear land in front of Kyoko.

Mochida goes flying and Takeshi catches him before he hits the ground.

"Kyoko Sasagawa!" Tsuna yells, pointing at her, "Please go out with me!"

My hand flies to my forehead as I groan under my breath. ' _Yeah, that sounds even worse in real life.'_

Kyoko screams and runs past me as I slowly remove my hand from my face, giving Tsuna a deadpan stare.

"You bastard!" I blink as Mochida punches Tsuna in the face.

"Don't be ridiculous, damn pervert!" Mochida walks away from Tsuna as the flames on his forehead die out.

Tsuna sits up and holds his head as he freaks out and I slowly walk towards him, pulling out an extra uniform from my bag.

"What happened?" He groans.

Reborn explains the dying will bullet as he floats down from the sky using Leon as a parachute. After a while, Reborn punches Tsuna when he does something stupid. I just lean against the entrance as I watch their conversation.

I turn my head when I feel a glare from behind me. Hibari is glaring at me and raises his eyebrow when I hold up the uniform. I just move my head to the side and point down at Tsuna who is sitting on the ground in his underwear.

He walks closer to me and stands next to me in the entrance way.

"What are you doing?" He asks Tsuna, "Class has started already, half naked boy."

"Ky-Kyoya Hibari-san from the disciplinary committee!"

"As a member of the disciplinary committee I-" He begins.

"Don't worry Hibari-san, I'll get him to class." I say quietly, stepping up and helping Tsuna from the ground, "I have an extra uniform for him, too."

The three of them look at me as I lightly pull Tsuna into the school grounds, handing him the uniform.

"T-thank you." He stutters, looking at me.

"You're welcome Tsuna-kun!" I grin over at him.

He blinks in surprise as I stop walking. "Wh-why did we stop?"

"You need to put on the uniform unless you want to go to class naked." I deadpan, crossing my arms.

"Oh!" He blushes, quickly pulling on the uniform.

* * *

We arrive at the door and Tsuna pulls it open.

The boys in class start to taunt Tsuna about being underewear boy as I slip past him and walk over to Kyoko.

"Hello, Sasagawa-chan." I say quietly, leaning on her desk. "Are you alright?"

The boys in the class look at me stunned and silence falls on the classroom.

"Yes, thank you Taketomo-kun." She smiles at me.

The boys glare at me when Kyoko blushes as I smile at her.

Two boys interrupt the silence to tell Tsuna that Mochida will be waiting to fight him behind the gym during lunch and I walk over to my desk in the back of the room.

Hana explains to Kyoko that Mochida is being a dumbass... well, she says he's sticking up for her but that's the same thing.

Tsuna shudders in the doorway as everyone chatters about lunch break.

* * *

At lunchtime, a large group of kids are in the gym waiting for Tsuna to show up.

I'm sitting on one of the railings of the second story looking down at Mochida as he brags about being amazing...or something like that.

After about 3 minutes of his constant talking, people start to wonder if Tsuna is going to show up. I lightly jump down from the railing and land quietly beside Hibari when nobody is watching.

"Hibari-san?" I mutter, stepping up next to him.

"Herbivore." He grunts, looking down at me.

"Mochida-baka is going to cheat." He looks down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Could you judge the match rather than the kendo member?"

"Hn." He walks over to the judge of the match just as the doors open and Tsuna steps in.

Hibari grabs the flags from the judge and shoves him into the crowd before turning to face Mochida.

"Cheating is not allowed."

Mochida looks at him stunned as Tsuna walks up to the mat. I walk over to the kendo members holding the sword thing.

"So, here you are perverted stalker." Mochida says, walking up to Tsuna. "The heavens may forgive scum like you, but I will not! I shall punish you!"

I kick the left guy in the back of the knee and watch as he falls over and the too heavy sword lands on the floor with a thump.

"Oops." I mumble, walking towards the sword rack and grabbing a lighter one for Tsuna.

The kids that were standing near the members look at me oddly as I calmly knock the boy kneeling on the floor over and walk across his back.

"If you can take one from me within ten minutes, you win. If you can't, I win." Mochida says, obnoxiously pointing his sword in Tsuna's face.

"Here, Tsuna." I smirk, lightly tossing the sword to Tsuna.

He fumbles but grabs the sword before turning back to Mochida who looks like an angry bull.

"The prize is... Kyoko Sasagawa!" Mochida says, pointing at Kyoko now.

"P-prize?!" She stutters, looking upset.

"Mochida-baka, people aren't prizes." I roll my eyes, walking over towards Kyoko and Hana.

Mochida sputters for a moment before turning back to Tsuna.

"Let's go, Sawada!" _'I can still beat him even if he has a good sword.'_

"Idiota." I grumble as Hana and Kyoko look at me with surprise on their features.

Mochida yells and swings at Tsuna who screams back and lifts the sword over his head. Mochida hits it and Tsuna falls, the sword rolling away from him.

"Sasagawa-chan, maybe you should cheer for Tsuna?" I encourage, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so that Tsuna can have some form of confidence instilled in him.

Mochida continues to chase Tsuna back and forth across the gym as people all around us mutter about Dame-Tsuna.

"Oh, okay!" Kyoko grins at me as Tsuna is knocked to the ground by Mochida. "Sawada-kun! Don't give up!"

Both Mochida and Tsuna look at her stunned as I grin behind my hand. ' _Any time now, Reborn.'_

Tsuna falls to the floor and after a few seconds, jumps back up with a flame on his head and only in his underwear.

"Do whatever it takes to get one!"

I snicker as I drift away from Kyoko and Hana and waltz over to the door as Tsuna starts to rip out Mochida's hair.

Hibari looks on in contemplation, but doesn't raise a flag when Tsuna looks over at him. As everyone starts laughing, Tsuna continues to rip out Mochida's hair until after a few moments, there's none left.

Hibari raises the red flag, a glint in his eyes. "Point. Red wins."

Everyone cheers while Tsuna's DW flame finally goes out. Kyoko walks over to Tsuna and apologizes for running this morning. ' _She thinks it was a joke.'_

"May I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?" She asks.

"O-of course!" Tsuna agrees as his eyes light up.

I chuckle as I walk away from the door when I hear Gokudera grumbling on the other side.

"Tsuna!" I call, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He turns around to face me.

"Why is it that everytime I see you, you have no clothes on?"

He looks down and his face turns red. "HIEEEEE"

I snicker and reach into my bag to grab a hoodie.

"Here," I hold it out to him, "It's all I have on hand right now, sorry."

He takes it nervously, slowly pulling it on. "T-Thank you..."

"Oh! Taketomo Hitoshi," I exclaim, bowing slightly. "You can call me Hitoshi."

"T-Thank you, H-Hitoshi." He stutters, bowing back.

"No problem." I grin. "I have to go, see you tomorrow Tsuna!"

I walk out of the gym as he stutters a response. I slide through the slightly open doors to see Gokudera glaring at me.

 _'Eh, did he smoke in the anime? I guess not.'_

I glide past him, ignoring his glare.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I shout into the house as I slip off my shoes.

"Okaeri bocchan!" The staff calls from around the house.

Masako, the housekeeper, steps into the foyer.

"Hello bocchan, your father would like me to tell you his trip has been extended."

I sigh. "So, he's not coming home?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She says lightly as Katashi, the butler, takes my school bag.

"How long is it extended this time?" I question, walking towards the kitchen with Masako and Katashi in tow.

"Another 3 months." She responds.

I walk into the kitchen where Rokuro, the chef, is playing cards with a younger member of the staff.

"Hey Rokuro, could you make me a snack?" I question, looking over the young ones shoulder. "Get rid of the two and you'll win." I point out, hopping onto the counter next to them.

"Of course Hito-sama." He stands and walks around the counter, "Anything specific?"

"Something sweet." I say, grinning over my shoulder.

"Of course." He mumbles, smiling lightly at me. "Kotu, go grab some flour, eggs..."

Kotu, the younger stuff member rises and goes off to get what Rokuro asks.

"Bocchan, how was school?" Katashi asks, placing my bag near the table.

"Oh, it was great!" I grin. "First, I met Kyoko and Hana..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note! Next chapter will show a little more about Hitoshi's house in the beginning then he's going to do some other things and life will be great. Leave some reviews?**_

 _ **JTOYN**_


	3. The Mask Falls Off

_**Author's Note! Hi there. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sooo sorry about the whole posting new stories and not updating old ones, I just needed to get a few ideas out of my head so I could focus on the older stories.**_

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **Guest: Haha, yeah I was super confused when I saw your last review.**

 **Lili: I honestly don't know if there'll be any pairings in this story, do you think there should be? Also, he's going to be jumping into the action a lot more soon, a certain event has to happen first so he can get over some things.**

 **Belladu57: Thanks! Keep reading, it's going to get better...I hope.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the KHR characters, only the ones you've never heard of. (Please don't sue me.)**

 **-P.S. There's gonna be some cursing in this chapter.-**

* * *

 _Hitoshi's P.O.V_

"Gack!" _Thump._ "Ow."

"Bocchan, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Masako!" I sit up from the floor.

Masako is standing in the doorway, looking over at me with worry in her eyes.

"I promise, I'm fine." I stand up, grinning to hide a wince. "I just rolled too far and forgot that my bed wasn't against the wall."

She looked unsure for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Rokuro made steamed rice, miso soup, and natto."

I nodded my head, inwardly groaning. ' _God what I wouldn't do for a pancake.'_

She smiled and bowed her head, stepping out of the doorway and closing the door.

I waited until I heard her footsteps move down the hall before I fell onto my bed.

"Ugh, my hand." I looked down to see my left wrist turning slightly purple and a bit swollen.

 _'Maybe sneaking out of bed at 2 a.m for a chocolate bar was a bad idea. Stupid counter.'_

Last night I had woken up at 2 a.m. and decided that it was a good idea to sneak out of my room and try to break into the chocolate stash that Rokuro has in the cabinets. It turns out I don't know my kitchen as well as I thought because instead of a light switch, I hit my wrist on a counter and almost woke up Masako with my cursing.

I rubbed my wrist lightly, cringing, before getting up and stumbling to my wardrobe.

I pulled open the doors and sighed when I saw my uniform.

 _'Why can't Japanese schools just let me wear what I want? Stupid Hibari.'_

I pulled out the uniform and slipped off my pajama bottoms, tossing them into the basket by my door. The uniform pants were easy to get into with one hand, the shirt on the other hand...

"Fucking OW!" I yelled dropping the shirt on the floor and grabbing my wrist.

"Stupid ass shirt, fucking chocolate stash, dammit." I mumbled, bending down to grab the shirt.

 _Knock Knock_ "Bocchan? Are you alright?" Katashi's voice came from behind the door.

"Uh, kind of?" I looked down at my wrist and squinted.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I looked up at the door as it opened.

Katashi walked in, looking over at me in concern.

"I heard you yell, what's wrong?" He asked, walking closer.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand. "I may have tried to get chocolate at 2 a.m. and missed the light switch."

He stopped walking and looked at me with his _You-did-it-again-you-idiot_ face. "Again?"

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I should really just bring chocolate with me before bed, huh?"

He sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. "I'll get the bandages, go sit on your bed."

I looked at my shirt again before looking at Katashi who was walking out of the bathroom with a roll of bandages. "I,uh, help?" I lifted the shirt and tilted my head to the side.

He looked away from the bandages and chuckled. "Of course, bocchan." He lightly grabbed my wrist, wrapping the bandages around it a few times.

"Thanks, Katashi. I would ask Masako, but she might send me to the hospital...again." I grimaced remembering the last time I hurt my wrist.

"Yes, we certainly don't want that to happen again." He put the bandages down on my night stand before plucking the shirt out of my hands. "Arms." I slipped my arms through the sleeves and Katashi pulled it closed at my front, buttoning the shirt.

"You don't happen to have a lollipop on hand, do you?" I ask as he finishes buttoning up my shirt.

"Of course I do, but no sweets before breakfast." He reaches into the wardrobe and grabs my tie, placing it around my neck.

 _'Man, all I want is some sugar!'_

"But Katashiiiii." I groan, pouting at him.

He finishes tying the tie and shakes his head at me. "It didn't work when you were 5, what makes you think it'll work now?"

I sigh and hang my head. "I don't know, maybe I got cuter overnight?"

He purses his lips, hiding a grin. "You most certainly did not get 'cuter' overnight."

I make a whining noise and look up at him. "Why can't I have pancakes again?"

"You need a healthy breakfast, bocchan." He explains, walking to the door.

"Pancakes are healthy." I moan, following after him.

"Not the way you eat them."

"What's wrong with a little syrup?"

He stops walking and looks at me over his shoulder. "You used an entire bottle the last time Rokudo made you pancakes."

I scratch at my cheek. "Well, yeah but they weren't sweet enough."

He sighs and walks towards the stairs. "It was a triple chocolate chip pancake made with chocolate batter."

I grin to myself. "It was, wasn't it."

We walk down the stairs, him shaking his head and me grinning at the thought of triple chocolate pancakes made of chocolate batter.

At the bottom of the stairs, Masako is holding my jacket over her arm and smiling.

"Here you are, bocchan." She holds out the jacket.

I lightly grab it with my right hand. "Thanks, Masa."

"Of course, bocchan."

We walk towards the dining room, Katashi turning left to go do whatever it is he does during the day and Masako turning right to go help the maids clean.

I glide through the doors of the dining room and plop down at the head of the table.

Kotu who was setting the table whirls around when he hears me sit.

"You still walk so quietly, bocchan." He holds a hand to his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Oops, sorry Kotu I forgot you aren't used to it yet." I sheepishly grin at him, resting my chin in my right hand.

He shakes his head. "It quite alright, bocchan." He sets down breakfast in front of me and bows. "Enjoy." He walks into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu." I whisper, digging in.

* * *

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shout, running out of the house and down the driveway.

"BOCCHAN, YOU FORGOT YOUR BAG." Masako yells, jogging out of the house behind me.

"FUCK!" I spin on my heel and sprint back, grabbing my bag. "Thanks Masa!"

I turn back around and run out of the gates, towards the school.

"Stupid clock and it's broken face." I grumble to myself running down an alley.

I race around a corner, slamming into something and falling to the floor.

"DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK DO I KEEP HITTING SHIT!?" I shout, flipping onto my feet and looking over at what I hit, or rather who.

Tsuna is lying on his back, looking up at me with wide eyes and Reborn is standing next to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck." I mumble, running my hand through my hair and taking a deep breath. "Sorry Tsuna-kun! I didn't see you." I put back on my mask.

"I-it's okay, Hitoshi-kun." He stutters, stumbling to his feet.

I look down and see my bag on the floor, all of the contents split around my feet. "Shit." I hang my head and sigh.

I look up to see Tsuna looking at me like he suddenly understands the world's greatest secret.

"What?" I ask, kneeling down and starting to pick up my things.

"N-no, nothing." He says, kneeling down to help.

We pick up my things and I shove them into my bag. I look over at Tsuna to see he's holding something. I look closer and see it's my gold debit card. My eyes widen and I pull it out of his hands, shoving it into my bag.

"You didn't see that." I say, standing up. "Please, tell me you didn't see that."

Tsuna looks up at me with wide eyes. "Huh?"

I sigh and hold my hand out to him. "Nevermind, just...don't tell anyone. Please?"

He grabs my hand and I pull him to his feet, pouting slightly.

"Uh, s-sure." He nods shakily, eyes still wide.

"Sweet, well I gotta run. Really don't want Hibari to murder me just yet. Still got some plans for the future." I spin on my heel and start to run waving over my shoulder. "See you later, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

 _Tsuna's P.O.V._

I'm walking down the street towards Nami Middle, Reborn on my head when all of a sudden something rams into me.

"DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK DO I KEEP HITTING SHIT!?" A voice yells in front of me.

I look up to see Hitoshi flip onto his feet and look down at me.

"Fuck." He mumbles, running his hand through his blond hair and taking a deep breath. "Sorry Tsuna-kun! I didn't see you." His face shifts from upset to happy in less than a second.

"I-it's okay, Hitoshi-kun." I stutter, stumbling to my feet.

 _'He's so different at school, I don't think I've ever heard him curse or yell.'_ I look over at him to see his eyes on the floor, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip. ' _Is...does he fake it?'_ My eyes widen. ' _I don't think I've ever seen him talk to anyone either. Is that why he has the mask?'_

"What?" He asks, looking up at me from where he's kneeling on the floor.

My breath catches. "N-no, nothing." I knee down and help him pick up his things.

 _'Huh? What's that?'_ There's something shiny in the pile. I reach down and pick it up only for my eyes to widen. ' _Is..this a gold card? I've never even seen one before!'_

Suddenly it's pulled out of my hands and Hitoshi is looking at me with wide eyes, shoving it into his bag.

"You didn't see that." He stands up. "Please, tell me you didn't see that."

"Huh?" I ask in confusion. ' _Why does he... ?'_

He sighs and holds out his hand to me. "Nevermind, just...don't tell anyone. Please?"

I grab his hand and look up to see him pouting as he pulls me to my feet.

"Uh, s-sure." I shakily agree, still confused.

"Sweet, well I gotta run. Really don't want Hibari to murder me just yet. Still got some plans for the future." He spins on his heel and starts to run towards the school, waving over his shoulder. "See you later, Tsu-kun!"

"What?" I ask nobody, hand still raised.

"Hm, that was interesting." Reborn says, standing on my shoulder.

"What?" I ask again, looking down at my hand.

There's a piece of paper, I open it to see writing.

 _Hey, person who I gave this to! It's Hitoshi, you know the blond one. Anyways, if I gave this to you congrats, you're now my friend. Call me whenever~_

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _-Hitoshi!_

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna. You're going to be late."Reborn calls.

"HHHIIIIEEEEEE" I shout, running down the street, still clutching the paper.

 _'Friends?'_

* * *

 _Reborn's P.O.V._

I'm sitting on Dame-Tsuna's head when all of a sudden, he's on the ground.

"DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK DO I KEEP HITTING SHIT!?" Yells a voice in front of us.

I look up to see that blond boy from yesterday flip onto his feet and look down at Tsuna.

"Fuck." He mumbles, running his hand through his blond hair and taking a deep breath. "Sorry Tsuna-kun! I didn't see you." His face shifts from upset to happy in less than a second.

 _'Huh, that was interesting. Wasn't he extremely quiet yesterday?'_

I think back to yesterday. He helped Tsuna get out of trouble with Hibari, gave him a uniform, and walked with him to class. Come to think of it, when did he get by us then? I don't remember hearing or seeing him until he spoke up.

I look over as Tsuna's breath catches, looking down at Hitoshi.

 _'Hm, that's odd.'_

He was also in the gym, wasn't he? I saw him knock those Kendo players to their knees and grab Tsuna a new sword before walking over their backs. He also insulted that Senior and encouraged Kyoko to cheer for Tsuna. And, did I hear him call someone an idiot in Italian?

I look over at Tsuna to see he's holding a gold card. I read over it quickly and see the name Taketomo Hitoshi. The boy pulls it out of Tsuna's hands.

"You didn't see that." He stands up. "Please, tell me you didn't see that."

"Huh?"

He sighs and holds his hand out to Tsuna. "Nevermind, just...don't tell anyone. Please?"

Tsuna grabs his hand and Hitoshi pulls him up, a slight pout on his face.

"Uh, s-sure." Tsuna shakily agrees, eyes wide.

 _'Oh, that's interesting.'_

"Sweet, well I gotta run. Really don't want Hibari to murder me just yet. Still got some plans for the future." He spins on his heel and starts running. ' _I can't hear his footsteps.'_ "See you later, Tsu-kun!"

"What?" Tsuna says, hand still outstretched.

"Hm, that was interesting." I say, jumping onto his shoulder.

"What?" He says again, looking down at his hand.

There's a piece of paper, Tsuna opens it and I read from his shoulder.

 _Hey, person who I gave this to! It's Hitoshi, you know the blond one. Anyways, if I gave this to you congrats, you're now my friend. Call me whenever~_

 _XXX-XXX-XXX_

 _-Hitoshi!_

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late." ' _That kid's weird. He might make a good family member...Why do I feel like I know him?'_

"HHHIIIIEEEEEE" Tsuna shouts, shooting down the street with the paper clutched in his hand.

 _'I think I'll keep an eye on Taketomo Hitoshi.'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note! Ah, sorry I didn't get into episode three in this chapter, I wanted to add in a few different P.O.V.'s so you could get a clue into what the characters are thinking about Hitoshi, and what Hitoshi's really like. Leave me some reviews?**_

 _ **JTOYN**_


End file.
